


Rescues

by LikeRebelDiamonds



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2016 [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, vaguely implied Bucky/Steve mostly Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/LikeRebelDiamonds
Summary: For the prompt:Mcu, Steve/or& bucky, the winter soldier can't remember being Bucky but he keeps adopting puppies





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: [ Mcu, Steve/or& bucky, the winter soldier can't remember being Bucky but he keeps adopting puppies](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/597038.html?thread=83292462#t83292462)

The first puppy wasn't so bad. Howler was an husky/golden retriever mix who lived up to his name. Aside from being a fluffball of unbelievable proportions who talked to anyone he saw, and sang whenever Bucky or Steve left a room without him, a howling sliding song that nearly broke the neighbors.  
  
The second one was tiny when the Winter Soldier found him huddled under his idling jeep one cold DC morning. Dodge grew into a pit bull/chow chow mix that wasn't quite as fluffy as Howler, but did his own share of shedding russet colored fur everywhere, and obsessively licking his metal arm whenever it was uncovered.

Steve vaguely said something about a shelter when Bucky stopped on the way to dinner for the shivering pile on the edge of the road. Bucky had scooped the dog into surprisingly gentle arms, midful of sharp ribs and rangy limbs. The weak tongue lick on Steve's hand when Bucky set him in Steve's lap may have broken both of them a little bit. By the time the vet's had him cleaned up and identified as an aussie sheppard mix, Bucky was filling out papers.  
He named him Haven, because that was the street name they'd found him on, and also, privately what he promised the shivering, freshly shaved dog as he laid down a dog bed with the price tag still on it.

The fourth was pure accident. He was at the Tower as Steve's guest (though Steve had other motives, like trying to see if he could get Bucky some help with his memories,) when Natasha brought in a stray Security had found sniffing around the tower garbage. They had been about to take it to the vet, but she's seen the little thing -a russet gold chow Pomeranian mix who'd lost one eye- and wanted to take it for a little walk around the Tower. He'd growled at several of the security guards, but ran to Bucky and jumped up on his lap the minute Nat sat him down on the floor of the Commons.

"No." Steve said in halfhearted warning.

"You don't live there," Natasha said, innocent of the fact that there were already 3 rather large dogs in Bucky's rather small apartment as it was.

Steve bristled at that faintly, nearly opened his mouth to say he practically did, but he thought better of it, and kept quiet, and so Little Red came into the Winter Soldier's pack.

"You have a problem," Steve said to him later. Bucky -he was finally responding to that name- a little at least-shook his head.

"I don't have a problem, the people who abandon these animals like they were broken pens have the fucking problems." he said. There was something in the depth of his tone, something guarded and hurt, but determined as well, and Steve found he liked the determined part.

So he smiled, and went to ask Jarvis about the best way to keep pet hair off couches.


End file.
